Episode 6
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 11 (p. 15-19) Chapter 12 (p. 3-21) Chapter 13 (p. 2-19) Chapter 14 (p. 2-19) Chapter 15 (p. 2-10) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 12.3 - Original 2.8 - Remastered | rank = 1 - Original 16 - Remastered |techDebut = Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi}} "Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs. Luffy!" is the 6th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro, Nami, and a caged Luffy manage to escape Buggy's crew, and meet a dog named Chouchou, who is guarding the pet food shop of his former master. They are encountered by Mohji the tamer and Richie the lion, who have been sent to finish off Zoro. When the Richie destroys the pet shop, Luffy stands up for Chouchou against Mohji. Long Summary As the smoke of the Buggy Ball's explosion clears, Zoro, wounded, picks up Luffy's cage and drags it all the way to a nearby pet shop. He collapses soon after, barely conscious due to his blood loss. Luffy spots a small puppy in front of the shop. Nami then arrives and tosses Luffy a key to the cage, but the puppy swallows the key and Luffy strangles it to get it back. The mayor then arrives and orders Luffy to leave the dog alone. He brings the wounded Zoro to his house so that Zoro can sleep. The mayor then returns and explains to Luffy about the dog, named Chouchou, whose master died. Chouchou and his master were very close, but the mayor knows that Chouchou must have realized his owner is dead. Soon, Buggy's first mate Mohji arrives riding on top of Richie, his giant pet lion. Whilst questioning Luffy about Zoro's whereabouts, Mohji attempts to tame Chouchou, but gets bitten instead. Chouchou stands up to Richie, attacking the lion, but is quickly batted away. Richie then turns on Luffy's cage and smashes it, sending Luffy flying into a building. Chouchou continues to fight against Richie and protect his owner's legacy, but takes a severe beating. Meanwhile, Nami and the mayor run up to Luffy and are amazed that he is still alive. Luffy watches Chouchou fight valiantly against the lion, and soon the pet shop goes up in flames, destroyed. Luffy gets angry, and when Mohji and Richie confront him again, he uses Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi to drive Richie into the ground. Seeing Luffy is a Devil Fruit user like his own captain, Mohji begs forgiveness. Noting that an apology won't get Chouchou's "treasure" back, Luffy beats the tamer into the ground, knocking him out with one punch. Nami and the mayor soon realize that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit, like Buggy, and that he is a rubber man. Mohji returns to Buggy and when Buggy hears of the loss, he orders that the whole town be destroyed. A Buggy Ball is fired and the mayor's house is destroyed, but Zoro is miraculously fine as he wakes up, standing atop the rubble. The mayor decides to go fight Buggy, not heeding the advice of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Luffy and Zoro decide to go fight Buggy and his crew as well, and when Luffy asks Nami to join them, she says she will join temporarily as they share a common goal. Meanwhile, Buggy orders that a second Buggy Ball be fired, but the mayor arrives and stops it. He challenges Buggy, but Buggy's hand grabs him and chokes him. Luffy then arrives and pulls Buggy's hand off of the mayor as the episode draws to a close. Characters in Order of Appearance *Buggy *Nami *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Richie *Mohji *Chouchou *Boodle *Hocker (flashback) Anime Notes *The episode was aired on the same day as Episodes 7 and 8, so it was an hour-and-a-half-long special. *The episode holds the record for most animated pages, covering the chapters 11 to 15, including the entirety of those in the middle. *The eyecatchers are Luffy's and Zoro's, but the music is reversed: Luffy's theme is played with Zoro's eyecatcher while Zoro's theme is played with Luffy's eyecatcher. *In the manga Luffy and Nami are told Chouchou's story in detail. In the anime it's seen through the dog's memories. *In the manga, Boodle violently beats at his own neck in a vain attempt to break Buggy's choke-hold (prompting Buggy to mock him); the anime omits this. *When Boodle told Luffy and Nami how the villagers built the town 40 years ago, the background is misplaced and a white bar appeared on the bottom and on the right of the image. *In the manga, when Luffy frees Boodle from Buggy's Bind, he is shown bleeding from the mouth (probably from hitting his neck earlier), however, in the anime, he is not bleeding. *In the manga, one of the moments during Chouchou's flashback of Hocker is of them taking a bath together; the anime omits this. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 6 de:Zettai Zetsumei! Mōjūtsukai Mohji vs Luffy!